At Least I Have You
by princess-of-queens
Summary: "Blue is your color. It suits you, Smokescreen," A soft voice called. A gentle hand reached out and grabbed hold of Smokescreen's hand, turning the young warrior around to face the other. BumblebeeXSmokescreen. Mid-Slash.


Smokescreen smiled as he looked at his reflection in a small mirror. He winked at himself and laughed as he tried to get use to his new colors.

"Blue is your color. It suits you, Smokescreen," A soft voice called. A gentle hand reached out and grabbed hold of Smokescreen's hand, turning the young warrior around to face the other.

"You think so, 'Bee?" Smokescreen grinned as he wrapped his arms around the scout's waist. Bumblebee looked down at the ground an laughed under his breath. Smokescreen pulled Bumblebee closer, letting their chest plating rub together. "At least I match you better now." Bumblebee nodded, lifting his head just enough to see Smokescreen's eyes. "You did great today, 'Bee. I have never seen you fight like that before." Bumblebee tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Smokescreen's neck.

"Its time to step things up," Bumblebee said, "I would have never guessed things would turn out like this. We are fighting to stay alive, we are fighting to keep our humans safe."

"Not just our humans, but everyone on this planet." Smokescreen added. Bumblebee nodded and pulled him closer.

"Yes," Bumblebee sighed. Smokescreen lowered his head and kissed Bumblebee's jawline. The scout tilted his head back, letting Smokescreen have more room. Bumblebee's grip on Smokescreen's neck and shoulders tightened. Smokescreen groaned from the tension between them. The stress and worry building up between them was unbearable. For a young couple, interfacing was important. It helped them to relax and relieve stress, but most importantly it helped them trust and strengthen their bond. But there was no way they could interface here. At the old base it was safe, the kids did not stay with them and the walls were thick and could hide all the sounds and noises. They could not risk the team finding out about them. Not even Optimus knew of the relationship going on between his scout and his newest recruit. They never let their emotions show in front of the others or in front of the humans.

"Smokescreen," Bumblebee breathed as he felt Smokscreen's lips move down to his neck. The young warrior lifted his head and looked right into Bumblebee's eyes.

"Yes?" He called back, his voice just as soft as Bumblebee's.

"I talked with Opitmus today, and he told me about what happened. He told me that you were going to be the next Prime." Smokescreen's smirk faded away and he lowered his head, letting it rest in the crook of Bumblebee's neck. "He also told me that the offer still stands, there can be more then one Prime."

"I'm not ready," Smokescreen said sharply. Bumblebee closed his eyes and pulled away from Smokescreen. Bumblebee reopened his eyes to see Smokescreen staring at him with wide, unsure eyes.

"I think you are," Bumblebee smiled, Smokescreen opened his mouth to say something but the sound of foot steps made both of the younglings turn to face the main doors.

"Hey, Doc-bot," Smokescreen agreed the medic as he walked into the room, "Where have you been?" Ratchet walked over to his computer and sighed under his breath.

"Looking for any human based software that may actually be of use to me," Ratchet groaned. Bumblebee walked toward Ratchet, coming to standing by his right side.

"Remember when you first came to Earth?" Bumblebee asked, "You had to build everything from scrap, I'm sure you'll be able to do it again." Ratchet looked over his shoulder at Bumblebee and chuckled under his breath.

"Let us hope so, 'Bee." Ratchet nodded. Bumblebee's eyes shifted to Smokescreen, who was staring proudly at his partner. Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave the room, Smokescreen right on his heels.

"Smokescreen, may I have a word with you?" Ratchet called back to them. Bumblebee turned around and looked up at Smokescreen as he walked back over to Ratchet. Once he was by Ratchet's side, the medic turned to face Bumblebee. "Alone," Ratchet said. Bumblebee snorted and turned on his heels to leave the room.

"What's on your mind, Doc?" Smokescreen asked cheerfully. Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest and frown at Smokescreen.

"I may be old, but I am not blind," Ratchet whispered, "It is clear to see that you and Bumblebee have something going on."

"Ratchet-"

"Let me finish!" Ratchet cut Smokescreen off. Smokescreen's door wings dropped and he placed his hands behind his back. Ratchet stood tall in front of Smokescreen, making the warrior feel small compared to the medic. "I do not have it in my spark to force you and him to be apart. I can feel the heat between you two when you are together and your spark rate changes, the down side of being a medic." Ratchet hummed a gentle laugh. "But I do not want this to effect your mind on the battle field, or his. You two are very important to this team, to Optimus, to me. And if something happened to either of you, I do not see team Prime being able to continue on."

"I understand, Ratchet. But I think being with him makes me want to fight harder," Smokescreen explained, "I want this world to be safe for him, and I want him to be happy. One day I even want to 'settle-down' with Bumblebee, but in order for that to happen this war has to end." Ratchet uncrossed his arms and looked away, letting his eyes catch sight of Arcee and Bulkhead returning with the children.

"I'm happy he has you, Smokescreen." Ratchet whispered as he watched Arcee and Bulkhead pull into the base and park, letting the children out. Smokescreen turned to walk out of the room to find Bumblebee. He patted Ratchet on the shoulder as he walked by.

"I am the lucky one."


End file.
